Dishwashers typically have a configuration of an open-faced tub that is closed by a door hingedly mounted to the dishwasher at a lower end of the door. This configuration creates an air gap between the lower end of the door and an inner surface of the tub. A seal is typically provided to close the gap and prevent the escape of liquids during operation. However, while the seal is often not a perfect seal, it performs well enough that residual moisture in the tub can create odors, which can build up inside the tub when the door is closed and the dishwasher is not operating. One solution to the odor issue is to either install venting slots on an inner panel of the door, or to mold venting ducts along the lower edge of a plastic door panel, where an interior of the door couples the vents to the ambient environment. Unfortunately, venting slots facing the spray of water may take water into the interior of the door, which is not desirable. It is also relatively costly to form venting ducts along the lower edge in the case of a metal inner door panel. Further, vents along the lower edge may not cooperate well with the seal resulting in the seal folding over to block the vents when the door is closed.
Conventional dishwashers can use a separate side seal to overlap the lower edge seal of the door in order to form a liquid seal between the door and an access opening of the dishwasher. However, an imperfect overlap can result in a gap between the side and lower seals such that treating liquid leaks onto the kitchen floor at the bottom corners of the access opening. Further, noise generated by the dishwasher during the circulation or spraying of treating liquid can conduct to the ambient environment through any vents and thereby annoy people within the ambient environment.